


The Deal

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beast Boy fails to sneak up on Raven, he decides to make a deal. If he can't surprise her by the end of the day, he'll leave her alone for a whole week. Raven agrees, confident that with her empathic powers, he'll never be able to sneak up on her. But as Raven will learn, there's more than one way to surprise someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own the Teen Titans.

The Deal:

Raven was sitting calmly on the couch in the common room reading the latest spell book she had managed to acquire, luckily this one was free of evil manipulative dragons. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind by a green blur. They crashed together onto the floor.

Raven glared up at Beast Boy who was on top of her giving her a sheepish smile.

"So Rae, did I surprise ya?" He inquired, his lone fang poking out of his mouth. Raven found his fang to be very adorable, not that she'd ever tell him, as far as he knew, adorable wasn't even in her vocabulary.

"No Beast Boy, you failed yet again. I could sense you standing there for the past five minutes. Are you finally ready to give up on this ridiculous idea that you'll surprise me?" Raven asked hoping he would say yes but knowing he wouldn't.

"Nope! I'm just getting started!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"You've been at it for three weeks, you haven't even come close, what makes you think you'll ever be able to catch me off guard? I am an empath, you know." She said with an eyebrow raised in his direction.

"I know, but I'll get you! I'm sure of it! In fact, how about we make a deal?" He inquired, causing her to become slightly curious. What was he planning?

"What sort of deal?" She asked, skeptical.

"If I can't surprise you by the end of the day, I'll leave you alone for a whole week!" Beast Boy said. This seemed highly unlikely and Raven decided to investigate the matter further, assuming there must've been some sort of catch.

"What happens if you succeed? Let's say against all odds, you somehow manage to startle me...then what? What will you get out of this?" She asked suspicious of the green boy.

"Oh, nothing. The look on your face will be enough!" He said smiling earnestly.

As uneasy as the whole situation made her, she couldn't seem to find anything to prove he was lying. Besides, she was certain he wouldn't manage to surprise her. With her empathic powers, she could sense where anyone was at any given time, so she wasn't worried he'd succeed.

However, contrary to popular belief, she enjoyed his company and his silly antics made her smile inwardly. His goofy grin made her heat flutter, and she knew she had it bad for him. This meant that when she won, he would leave her alone for a whole week. She'd be miserable and alone for seven days and nights. Her curiosity however, was too great to let the opportunity pass her by, and she figured she could always find some way to get him to talk to her again. This blatant challenge of his could not go unmet.

"Alright, Beast Boy. I accept your terms." She said smugly, knowing his defeat was imminent.

"Yes! Shake on it?" He said, holding out his hand and stepping closer with an unusual look in his eyes.

Raven felt herself drawn to him and stepped forward to meet him. She started to slowly reach out her own hand when all of a sudden, his shot out lightning quick to grasp hers. She had to suppress a gasp, she couldn't let him know he'd almost had her.

His hand was softer than she'd expected, she'd thought it would be calloused from all of the training Robin had been putting him through. That's when she realized he wasn't wearing his gloves. In fact, he wasn't wearing his uniform at all. He was clothed in only a pair of black shorts and a muscle shirt, allowing Raven to skirt her eyes along his bare broad shoulders. After a few moments of silent observation she realized she had been staring at him and quickly glanced up to see if he had noticed. He was smiling at her smugly and opened his mouth to bite off some comment.

"Shut up." Raven silenced him before he could speak and broke eye contact, her blush illuminating her pale cheeks. She had never been more grateful of her cloak.

It was then that she noticed they were still holding each others' hand. She began to pull away and he only gripped tighter. Suddenly he used his other hand to lift her chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. Raven was becoming flustered, what was Beast Boy doing?!

"You're so pretty, Rae. Why do you hide under that cloak of yours all the time?" He whispered pulling her hood gently off of her head.

"I..I.." She stuttered unsure how to proceed, this whole situation was making her heart beat out of control. She simply couldn't think clearly.

He began to lean in closer and she knew he was going to kiss her. But did she want to kiss him? As he drew nearer and she felt his breath on her face she was certain. Yes. She wanted him to kiss her. Wanted it more than anything she could remember.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, almost there. His lips had just brushed hers when he abruptly drew back.

Raven's eyes shot open and she gasped.

He began to walk away as if nothing had happened.

Opening the cereal cabinet he turned towards her, "Hey, did Cy happen to buy any more Oatmeal? I think we're out...Oh yeah, and I guess I won, huh?" He said scratching behind his ears and yawning at the same time.

Raven couldn't move, she was paralyzed in shock. He had done it. He had surprised her. Her of all people. She had never been more furious in her life.

Turning to face him wth four bright red demon eyes, she snarled at him.

"Oh yeah and there's my reward. I was right, the look on your face totally is worth it." He said smiling widely as he backed away slowly, ready to run for the door.

Before he could move, she was on him, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"You little-!" Raven shouted unable to finish her thoughts she was so mad.

"Now now, Rae! No need to do anything hasty! I-I'm too young to die!" He screamed closing his eyes and fearing the worst. His cry was cut off as Raven smashed her lips forcefully against his. That little sneak! Cheating her out of her kiss?! She didn't think so!

It was a moment before Beast Boy realized what was happening and began to reciprocate. They kissed heavily for a few minutes before they eventually needed to draw back to breathe.

In the silence that followed their heavy make out session, they stared at each other.

Slowly, Beast Boy began to grin.

"Sooo...wanna go out sometime?" He said ecstatic at the fact that he had just kissed Raven of all people.

"No." She said, completely serious.

His smile began to slip from his face slowly and his ears drooped.

"Oh, right. Course not.." He said, depressed.

Raven suddenly stepped closer and put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him once more, but this time it was slow and tender. Pulling away she threw him an affectionate glance.

"No...because I want to stay right here." She said giving him the biggest smile she could muster. He returned it and together, they leaned in once more.


End file.
